Uruk Equipment
|material = Uruk Steel Ingot |bought by = None |sold by = Uruk Trader |damage = 7 |durability = 550 |added in = 6}} Uruk Equipment includes the wide variety of weapons used by the Uruks, as well as their standard tool set. This equipment is significantly more durable than iron equipment, and deals slightly more damage. Uruk equipment should not be mistaken for Black Uruk equipment. The equipment can be crafted on the with sticks and Uruk steel ingots. Weapons Crafting Below are the crafting recipes for Uruk weapons. Poisoned Uruk daggers can be crafted on a normal crafting table with a bottle of poison and a regular Uruk dagger. Uruk Dagger A cheap melee weapon, that deals less damage than a regular sword, but can be swung much more quickly. Can be poisoned on a normal crafting table to make it more powerful. Uruk Cleaver The most commonly used melee weapon, used both by players and Uruks. It deals good damage, and has regular stats. Uruk Battleaxe A powerful melee weapon, the battleaxe is useful both for cutting down trees and for killing enemies. Some Uruks use this weapon in melee combat. Uruk Warhammer Judging solely by attack damage, this is the most powerful weapon in the Uruk set. It has very high attack damage and a fearsome knockback, but it's quite slow to swing. Uruk Spear The spear deals less damage than the cleaver, but it has a much greater reach than most melee weapons. It can also be thrown at enemies, dealing a lot of damage to anything it hits. Some Uruks can use this weapon. Uruk Pike The pike has a long reach, and good damage. However, it swings more slowly than most melee weapons. This weapon is a must when you're attacking mounted Rohirrim, allowing you to hit them before they hit you with their lance. Uruk Berserker Cleaver A more powerful version of the Uruk Cleaver, the Uruk Berserker Cleaver is wielded by the berserkers. It can also be wielded by players, with higher attack damage than a Cleaver and same attack speed it is a powerful weapon indeed. Judging by base damage, it is the strongest faction sword in the mod. Uruk Crossbow The Uruk crossbow shoots bolts, dealing high damage per shot. Be aware, though, that it reloads much more slowly than a normal bow, taking about 2.5 seconds to fully draw. Thus, you may not want to use this against an archer with a much faster bow. Once drawn, however, it can be shot instantly, making it good to knock somebody off their feet. Uruk Crossbowers use this weapon. Arrows and Bolts It is also possible to craft poisoned arrows and bolts. Tools Crafting Below are crafting recipes for Uruk tools. Despite not being weapons, most tools still inflict attack damage. Uruk Axe This axe is better for cutting down trees than fighting, but it'll do both in a pinch. Uruk Pickaxe Can be used for mining any ore in the mod. Also can be used as an improvised weapon. Uruk Shovel Need to get rid of some dirt? This is the perfect tool to do it with. Uruk Hoe Not recommended for fighting, but a very decent tool for farming. Although, most Uruks didn't do much farming. Category:Equipment Category:Uruk-hai Category:Evil Category:Orcs Category:Renewable Category:Strong Melee Weapons Category:Items Category:Craftable